Death of the Academy
by JP McClendon
Summary: KOTOR fanfic. My take on the Sith Destruction of the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. Body Chapter 5 finally up! WIP. Please Read and Review! BTW: This story began before KOTOR 2 came out, so inconsistencies exist. They weren't inconsistencies before KOTOR 2
1. Prologue: Death of the Academy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Star Wars universe or Star Wars KOTOR, George Lucas does. He also owns all the Characters and Worlds contained therein. The characters created by me for this story are all that I own.

**Death of the Academy**

The day at the Jedi Enclave began like any other on Dantooine. The Jedi masters oversaw the routines of the Padawans and the Apprentices, the merchants opened their shops for the daily business, and the farmers flocked in for reasons too numerous to count. Interaction with the farmers and merchants on the part of the Jedi was pleasant, if not a bit formally cold, as always.

Once all was settled and calm, the Masters retired to their rooms to silently meditate on things to come. Malak was only gaining power and territory the longer this war went on, and no word had come yet from Bastila and Revan regarding their progress in finding the Star Forge. Each felt in his heart that somehow the Force had failed them. Master Vrook's faith in Bastila was unshakable, but he did not believe in Revan. Revan had failed the Jedi before. He knew what Vandar and the others thought as well. They were skeptical, but believed. They had no choice.

Sudden, the Enclave was rocked by a great explosion. They were under attack. The farmers and other civilians ran for their lives as, one by one, the Masters, Padawans, and Apprentices, rushed to be ready for combat. Merchants were ordered to close up shop and get to safety by a few Padawans shortly before a huge laser blast came down from the sky and struck them dead where they stood. Though the volley from orbit lasted only a minute or so, it felt like an eternity. A woman on the pathway to the plains was frozen in place with fear, her young child hugged tightly to her for protection. A laser blast came down on her position, and a young Padawan barely tackled her out of the way in time. Looking at her, the Padawan nodded at the woman and told her to run for safety. The woman ran, still clutching her child in her arms. Shuttles and troop transports began to land all about the Enclave. Sith soldiers and dozens of Dark Jedi exited their ships and converged upon the decimated Enclave. Padawans and a few Apprentices engaged in lightsaber duels with their attackers. One of the transport ships listed to one side as it took fire from other ships. It flew a few hundred yards, and then crashed out in the plains.

The Apprentices and the Padawans were beginning to be overwhelmed when the last shuttle touched down. The ramp opened slowly and the Darth Malak himself surveyed the area. Walking with the power and authority that only he himself possessed, he headed for the landing bay and the heaviest of the fighting. A Padawan ran at him, but was cut down by a stream of Force Lightning from the Dark Lord's fingertips. "Bring that one," Malak commanded to a pair of troopers. The troopers acknowledged their orders and grabbed up the fallen Jedi. Malak continued to walk towards the entrance to the Enclave as the fighting continued all around him. He saw the body of the Jedi historian Deesra lying at the feet of a young Padawan. The Padawan looked up at the Dark Lord and shuddered for a brief instant. Malak raised his hand to deal with the Padawan, when the Padawan raised a single hand.

"I live only to serve you, Lord Malak," said the Padawan. Then he reached behind him for two bulging objects tied to the back of his belt. As he brought the objects into view, Malak noticed that it was the heads of Jedi Masters Dorak and Vrook. "I am yours to command, Master." The Padawan knelt down and bowed his head.

An escape shuttle took off from the hangar under the Enclave, disrupting Malak's momentary pleasure. He growled his unhappiness and considered the betraying Padawan. "Go, to my shuttle, my new Apprentice," he ordered. The Padawan rose and headed for the shuttle. Malak threw back his head and laughed a mechanical maniacal laugh at his victory.

**To be continued...**


	2. Brave to the End

**Brave to the End**

**Name:** Beledok Garen  
**Species:** Human  
**Sex:** Male  
**Age:** 21  
**Jedi:** Guardian  
**Rank:** Padawan  
**Lightsaber Style:** Two Weapon, Long Blade  
**Lightsaber Color:** Blue

Beledok Garen was in the training room that morning practicing his lightsaber skills with fellow Padawans Belaya and Jegialm Occul. He was busy defending himself from both Belaya and Jegialm with both of his lightsabers. "I know you can give me more effort than that," he said to Jegialm. "Show me what you Sentinels are capable of."

"Master Zhar warns against pride and impatience," replied Jegialm. "They are part of the path to the Dark Side."

"That he does," said Beledok. "And yes, it is."

Suddenly, both Beledok and Jegialm lifted into the air, spun in place until they were dizzy, then dropped to the ground on their knees. Belaya grinned mischievously. "You guys," she said.

Laser fire ripped through the training room and all three of them were knocked to the floor. Beledok recovered first and got up to check the others. Belaya was winded but unharmed. Jegialm was dazed and barely conscious. Beledok gave Jegialm a hand up. "Come on," he said. "We have to find Master Zhar."

The three of them ran out of the room and to the living quarters to find Zhar. They found him kneeling down tending to a child Apprentice. None of them spoke as they watched Zhar stand. "There is the Force," he said in a bittersweet tone. "Come, we must tend to others in the Enclave. Beledok, go find Deesra near the entrance and help him deal with things there. If you encounter any other Padawans on the way, get them to help if they are able. If they are not, tell them to try and make it to the West Corridor hangar bay."

"Right away, Master Zhar," said Beledok as he ran off towards the front entrance of the Enclave. As he ran he found about a dozen Padawans and twice as many Apprentices willing to follow him and make a fight of it.

When he reached the entrance, Beledok saw that Deesra already had his lightsaber in hand and activated. Deesra looked a bit relieved that reinforcements had come. "What's the situation out here?" asked Beledok.

"The bombardment looks to be over," replied Deesra. "And now come the troops."

"Anyone else besides you guarding this entrance?" asked Beledok.

"I sent three Padawans to tend to the merchants during the bombardment, but several well-placed blasts felled them."

"Then it is just us?"

"Yes. And the Masters? Are they safe?"

"For the moment," said Beledok. He looked up and saw multiple troop transports preparing to land. "Heads up everyone! Here they come! Deesra, you have to hold the doorway! You, Apprentices! Stay with Master Deesra!"

"Yes, sir," responded the Apprentices.

Beledok moved out into the open with the Padawans and most of the Apprentices to engage the Sith troopers and Dark Jedi who were now coming towards them. Lightsabers roared to life and they braced for the fight. In an instant Beledok cut down two troopers with his Lightsabers and faced off with a Dark Jedi. They exchanged attacks and blocks for a few seconds then the Dark Jedi tried to use a Force Push. Beledok, sensing the incoming attack, spun around to the side of the Dark Jedi to avoid the attack and, with a blind downward swing of his lightsaber, cut off the outstretched arm of the Dark Jedi at the elbow. Then he spun back the other way and, with his other lightsaber as he did, cut the Dark Jedi's head off. Two Sith troopers seemed to think twice about engaging him with their Vibroblades after seeing that exchange. However, Beledok thought nothing about the exchange and promptly got into combat with the two troopers, whom he dispatched easily. Once finished with that, he noticed that two Dark Jedi were overwhelming an Apprentice. With a Force Jump, he landed behind one of them and cut into him with both lightsabers. The other Dark Jedi backed away, keeping his red long saber staff up in front of him. Beledok motioned the wounded Apprentice back, indicating that he would deal with him. The Apprentice gladly backed down and retreated to where Deesra was holding the entrance to recover his strength. "Come," said Beledok to the Dark Jedi. "In a few moments, one of us shall become one with the Force."

"Yes," replied the Dark Jedi. "And that one will be you."

"May the Force be with you," said Beledok calmly and rationally.

"Spare me, Jedi dog," retorted the Dark Jedi harshly.

Beledok gave one of his lightsabers a spin then moved in for the attack. The Dark Jedi engaged him and together the both of them put on a spectacular display of acrobatics and swordplay. Beledok knew instantly that this Dark Jedi was not just another face amongst the Sith troops and that if he didn't do something quickly his own presence in this whole ordeal would be neutralized and the other Padawans would fall to the overwhelming numbers the Sith presented. His lack of focus for a split moment allowed the Dark Jedi to strike him in the side. Beledok was knocked down by the blow, but swung one of his lightsabers out to keep the Dark Jedi at bay. An Apprentice moved in to give aid and distracted the Dark Jedi long enough for Beledok to get back up. Once he was up, the Apprentice backed away. The Dark Jedi wasted no time in returning his attention to Beledok. "I sense your frustration," taunted the Dark Jedi. "Give in to your emotions and you might get just enough skill to beat me."

"The only thing you sense, Sith," said Beledok as he threw a flurry of swings with his lightsabers. "Is the moment of your downfall." With that, he dropped both of his lightsabers to the ground and threw out both of his hands towards the Dark Jedi. In a combination of a Force Push and a Force Whirlwind, the Dark Jedi was forced back and into the air. Beledok then used the Force to grab up both of his lightsabers from the ground and reactivated them a split second before the Dark Jedi came back down to the ground. Then, with blinding speed, Beledok cut the Dark Jedi in half at the waist. Beledok huffed to catch his breath. As he did so, he noticed that most of the other Padawans looked to be in the same boat as him. One detail that gave him hope was Padawan Bolook's entrance into the fray. He was taking on multiple Dark Jedi and beating them back.

The sounds of more troop shuttles were heard overhead. Beledok looked up and, much to his surprise, Padawan Tilack Zuvvar was seen jumping off from the highest point of the Enclave to the nearest shuttle. Beledok would have looked longer, but a blaster bolt narrowly missed hitting him, putting his mind back into the battle. His strength seemingly renewed, he ran at the group of Sith troopers where the bolt originated from and began hacking into them. The troopers that were not immediately cut down wasted no time in drawing their vibroblades and striking back as even more troop shuttles landed.

Troopers descended their ramps in great numbers and opened fire on the Jedi. A couple of them even stopped long enough to pull plasma grenades and toss them in amongst Bolook, two Apprentices, a Dark Jedi, and three troopers. All of them were killed instantly by the blast. The Padawans were now losing the fight. And then the final shuttle landed. As the ramp lowered, the form of Darth Malak was revealed.

Beledok momentarily turned his gaze away from his fight with the last Sith trooper in the pack he had charged to notice the Dark Lord descend the gangplank of his shuttle. A tinge of fear ran Beledok's blood cold. He cut down the Sith trooper he was fighting and ran towards Malak with both of his lightsabers raised for a strike. Two more troopers got in his way as Malak raised his hand. A strong Force Storm erupted from the Dark Lord's fingertips, struck down both troopers, and overwhelmed Beledok. He dropped to the ground and all was blackness.

**To be continued...**


	3. Save Me

**Save Me**

**Name:** Keelie Brandor  
**Species:** Human  
**Sex:** Female  
**Age:** 16  
**Jedi:** Sentinel  
**Rank:** Padawan  
**Lightsaber Style:** Two Weapon, Short blade  
**Lightsaber Color:** Yellow and Purple

Keelie Brandor had finished with her morning's chores and meditations and was tending to a flower garden in the Courtyard. She was finally getting some Tarisian violets to grow. On some days, Master Vandar himself would stop by her little garden to witness her progress and even help her out when she needed it. She welcomed those days as, at those times, it was not a Jedi Master and a lowly Padawan working together, it was just two people working on something they love.

A young child came over to see what she was doing. "Would you like to help with the flowers?" Keelie asked the child calmly. The child just gave her a timid look as she twisted in place. Keelie gave her a warm smile and held out a trowel. Slowly the child took the trowel and began to help her with the flowers. Keelie smiled the whole time. After a few minutes, the child seemed to relax and began to smile as well. She looked at the child, who was now working happily with the flowers, and her smile suddenly melted. A tremor in the Force, and she looked up at the sky. Keelie put her hands over her mouth in utter terror as all color drained from her face. Fortunately, the child hadn't noticed her reaction yet. She swallowed hard, screwed a smile onto her face, and gently put her hand over the hand the child was using to hold the trowel.

"I can finish here," she said, barely containing her terror. "I need you to do me a favor. I need you to go find your mother and ask her to take you home right now. Can you do that for me?"

The child nodded and ran off to go find her mother. Moments later, a rainstorm of laser fire came down. Keelie dove for cover as her garden of Tarisian violets was obliterated. Letting out a big sigh, she looked up to see about the child. The child had found her mother, but her mother seemed frozen in place out of fear. Keelie quickly got to her feet and rushed forward as a bolt of energy roared down towards them. With a forward dive, she managed to tackle them out of the way just in time. Keelie seemed more stunned by the move than the woman. "Thank you, Master Jedi," said the woman gratefully. All Keelie could manage was a gentle nod. Her fear seemingly undone, the woman then ran off towards the field with her child still in her arms. The sound of a shuttle was heard overhead and Keelie looked up to see three Sith troopers drop down and converge on her with Vibroblades drawn. Keelie opened her hands and her lightsabers jumped up and came to life. The three troopers each made a swing for her head and Keelie did a 360-degree sitting spin as she swung out her lightsabers. The lightsabers connected with the troopers and they all lowered their blades. Standing up, Keelie alternately looked from one trooper to another to another. They just stood there swaying for a few seconds then collapsed in heaps. Keelie breathed a sigh of relief and then breathed a greater sigh of relief as the volley of laser fire ended.

Keelie saw Master Zhar running towards her with Padawans Belaya and Jegialm Occul right on his heels. Then, as if on cue, Padawan Tilack Zuvvar vaulted over one of the hill-like ridges directly behind the courtyard.

"What is going on?" Tilack asked. "Who's attacking us?"

"The Sith have come to Dantooine," responded Zhar.

"What can we do about it?" asked Keelie.

"I have already sent Padawans Bolook and Beledok Garen to the main entrance to help Deesra," said Zhar. "They have instructions to get anyone they can to help at the main entrance. I've also sent Padawan Geviar Slyvin to find Master Vrook and Master Dorak."

"But what can we do?" asked Tilack.

Zhar let out a defeated sigh before continuing. "We have to abandon the Enclave. They won't bother the farmers if we're gone."

"Just like Taris?" asked Keelie. Zhar just held up his hand.

"We need to keep our heads," stated Zhar plainly.

"I agree," said Tilack.

"Tilack," said Zhar. "See what you can do to help those at the front entrance. Keelie, you stay here and guard the escape of those who come through here."

"But I can fight," retorted Keelie.

"No," said Zhar. "I need you to be mindful and guard the escape of those who come through here. It is of the utmost importance."

"Yes, Master Zhar," said Keelie. "It was wrong to question you."

Zhar smiled before turning to Belaya and Jegialm. "Come," he said to them. "We still have to find Master Vandar."

Jegialm looked at Keelie and Tilack. Then he drew his lightsaber and activated it. "May the Force be with you, always," he said to them. Tilack and Keelie looked at one another and then activated their lightsabers as well. Silently the three of them touched their lightsaber blades to one another and then moved off. Keelie took in a deep breath as she steeled herself for what was to come. Looking about, she noticed that Tilack looked as though he was going to go around the Enclave rather than through it. The others just ran off back inside after Master Zhar.

Keelie stood as an oak in the courtyard just staring at the doorway. Above her, three transport shuttles began a descent approach. Keelie only moved her eyes to look at the nearest shuttle as it came down. Almost effortlessly, she threw one of her lightsabers at its engines and the other at one of its wings. Both lightsabers hit their targets and flew back to her hands as the shuttle pitched onto its side and crashed with a large explosion at the other end of the courtyard. The other two transports, seeing this daring attack, opened fire. Keelie just stood her ground and deflected any shots that would have hit her. This allowed the transports to get to the ground, drop off their troopers, and take off again to go back to the Leviathan for more troopers.

Keelie's focus was unshakable and she finally moved so that she could face the oncoming troopers. They came at her firing their blaster rifles, which she deflected back towards them. Two troopers stopped to throw plasma grenades, but Keelie just held up her hand, stopped the grenades in midair, and sent them back towards their owners. The ensuing explosions dropped almost half of the troopers in their tracks. The remainder of them stopped where they were and even stopped firing their blasters. Clearly they didn't know how to proceed and deal with this one lone Jedi.

"Sir," said a patrol leader. "We need some help to deal with a Jedi. She's deflecting all our laser fire with her lightsabers."

"Use grenades then" suggested the person on the other end of the line.

"We tried that already, sir," said the trooper. "She threw them back at us. We need something more."

"Just hang on until some Dark Jedi can get to you," ordered the person on the other line.

"Yes, sir," responded the trooper. "Men, draw your vibroblades and attack!"

All the troopers did so and charged Keelie. Keelie closed her eyes and waited for them to get closer. A smile came to her face as she listened to the Force for the right moment. When that moment came, she opened her eyes and sprung to life. Her lightsabers were a blur as she moved forward and cut a swath through the ranks of the oncoming Sith troopers. They didn't last long at all and soon they were lying dead at her feet. Keelie looked to the sky to help her calm her breath. When she had, she looked to the ground and was surprised to see that blood was dripping to the ground just in front of her feet. In her tear through the troopers, a few of them had actually managed to cut her with their vibroblades.

As she tried to heal herself with the Force, the door to the courtyard opened and dozens of merchants, farmers, and Apprentices poured out. "What is going on?" Keelie asked the first Apprentice she could.

"The Enclave is lost to the Sith," responded the Apprentice. "Master Zhar is trying to evacuate everyone. He ordered us to see the farmers and merchants to the plains for safety. You should come with us."

Keelie looked up to see more troop shuttles preparing to land by the main entrance to the Enclave. Then she saw Tilack jump out onto one and try to get aboard it. "No," she said as she turned back to face the Apprentice. "I must cover your escape to the plains for as long as I can."

"But you will be killed," said the Apprentice.

"This is where I must remain," insisted Keelie. "Go now. Protect the merchants and farmers."

"As you wish," spoke the Apprentice. "But we have to tend to your wounds before we do."

Three Apprentices came over and, using the Force, healed up all of Keelie's wounds. Her breathing eased once they were finished. Then, with no further word, they moved back and began a hurried escort of the farmers and merchants into the plains.

The one Apprentice whom she had spoken with was the last to go, but before he did he stopped and turned back to face Keelie one last time. "May the Force be with you," he said. Then he ran off into the plains to join the others who had fled.

Keelie watched them until they were out of sight before turning her attention back to the door to the Courtyard. Dozens of Sith troopers were pouring out, firing their blaster rifles as they went, and a dozen Dark Jedi followed behind them. Keelie's lightsabers roared back to life and deflected the bolts away from her. She struck a defensive posture as they got nearer and she said, "There is no Death, there is the Force."

**To be continued...**


	4. Protecting Master Vandar

**Protecting Master Vandar**

**Name:** Nyalo Rulan  
**Species:** Blue Twi'lek  
**Sex:** Male  
**Age:** 19  
**Jedi:** Consular  
**Rank:** Padawan  
**Lightsaber Style:** One Weapon, Short Blade  
**Lightsaber Color:** Green

Nyalo Rulan was meditating in his room. The rest of the Enclave always seemed a bit too busy when it came to his meditations. Still, today something in the air, something very close, was not letting him concentrate. He shook his head and stood up. Something was wrong, he could feel it in the Force. He picked up his lightsaber and attached it to his belt as he headed out of his room to find Master Vandar and Master Vrook. However, just before he could get there, the Enclave was rocked by laser fire.

Vandar came out of his room. "What is happening, Nyalo?" he asked the Twi'lek.

"I think we are under attack, Master," replied Nyalo. "We should get you to safety."

"Quickly," said Vandar. "To the West Corridor hangar bay."

"Right away, Master," said Nyalo and quickly the two of them headed off towards the Hangar Bay. "Will we lose the Enclave, Master Vandar?

"I fear we will, young Padawan," replied Vandar. Though his voice was calm, the subtlest of sorrow was present and Nyalo could hear it.

"Master?" said Nyalo.

"Yes, Nyalo?" replied Vandar. "What is troubling you?"

"No trouble, Master," said Nyalo quickly. "I just wanted to let you know that I will see no harm come to you, even if it means my life."

"Very noble of you, Nyalo," said Vandar with a wry smile. "Though I hope it remains unnecessary."

Nyalo remained silent and just smiled at his master. He hadn't the courage to tell him that he hoped that it was unnecessary as well.

Vandar understood the silence. "Let the Force guide you in all things and you cannot go astray," he said to ease the Twi'lek's fears.

Nyalo nodded his head and followed his diminutive master. The rest of the walk down the corridor was spent in uncomfortable silence. Though only a few hundred yards, it seemed to Nyalo to be never-ending.

When they got to the Hangar, they saw that part of the ceiling had collapsed on top of the shuttle. "This will delay our departure, Master," said Nyalo.

"Indeed," replied Vandar. A few more Padawans and Apprentices came running in from South Corridor.

"Instructions, Master?" one of the Padawans asked.

"Yes," said Vandar. "We must get the shuttle ready to take off. Those of you who can, clear off the shuttle. I will board with Nyalo and we will begin preflight checks."

"Yes, Master," replied all of the assembled Apprentices and Padawans, Nyalo included.

"We must be swift," added Vandar. "I want three Padawans to keep watch on the three entrances and inform the rest of us should anyone else approach."

Three Padawans quickly volunteered and took up the watch whilst everyone else tried to get the shuttle ready. Vandar quickly got into the pilot's seat and checked the instruments while Nyalo rushed about, checking other systems. "Master, the collapse of the ceiling has damaged our navigation instruments," said the Twi'lek. "Our forward deflector shields are only minimally functional, rear deflector systems are out, and our main gun turret is inoperable. If we didn't need to evacuate immediately, I would recommend that we not take off."

"We do not have that option," replied Vandar. "Do we still have hyperdrive?"

"Yes," said Nyalo. "But with the navigation system damaged, jumping to hyperspace is not recommended."

"I know that," said Vandar, almost angrily. Realizing that he had gotten curt without need, he closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure. "My apologies, Nyalo. I should not have spoken to you in the manner that I did."

"Please, Master," said Nyalo. "There is no need for apologies. I would have reacted the same way in your stead."

"It is still unwarranted," said Vandar, continuing to verbally chastise himself. "Especially from a Master such as I."

"I wish I had your control," said the Twi'lek.

"You will, someday," said Vandar as if concluding some lesson. "Come, we must work on the navigation system."

Nyalo smiled weakly and set about to helping Vandar fix the navigation system. A few minutes later, Nyalo looked over to Vandar and was about to ask him a question when he noticed the strangest sight. Padawan Tilack Zuvvar was outside the hangar bay entrance hanging by a rappelling rope and looking directly at the both of them. All Nyalo could do for several moments was stare at him in total surprise. Finally, when his wits returned to him, he tapped Vandar on the shoulder. Without noticing Tilack, Vandar looked over at Nyalo only to find the Padawan still with a confused look of shock on his face. Becoming slightly confused himself, Vandar turned his head cautiously when Nyalo raised his arm and pointed at something outside the shuttle. Vandar's look of surprise became even more evident when he too saw Tilack outside, smiling at the both of them. Tilack said nothing, but merely smiled more and made a gesture to signal that he was headed for the roof of the Enclave. Vandar simply nodded his head in understanding and watched with Nyalo as Tilack disappeared back up the rope.

"Master," said Nyalo finally when Tilack was gone. "That was rather strange."

"Yes, Nyalo," agreed Vandar. "That was indeed strange. Come, we must return to our work."

* * *

The sounds of battle were getting closer to the hangar bay and many of the systems still needed work that could not be completed without major attention. Nyalo looked up and saw several Padawans and Apprentices running in through the West Corridor entrance. The last Padawan stopped to talk to the West Corridor guard. Nyalo could see the Guard hang his head. "Master," he said to Vandar. "There looks to be news, I'm going to see what it is."

"Very well," said Vandar. "But don't be too long."

"I won't, Master," said Nyalo before going. But before he could get to the other Padawans to find out what was going on, laser fire from Sith blasters filled the room. Two Padawan were instantly cut down and Nyalo took a hit in the shoulder. The force of the blast spun him to the ground and, in the haze that filled his mind, he was only vaguely aware of the battle that had begun at the West Corridor entrance. The Sith troopers were easily beaten back and began to seek other ways into the hangar bay. The Padawans wasted no time in locking the blast doors to the South and North Corridors and disabling their controls panels with their lightsabers so that they wouldn't be able to be reopened by the Sith. However, when they tried to close the West Corridor blast door, it wouldn't budge. A Padawan hurriedly looked at the status section of the control panel and then turned his head towards the others, visibly shaken.

"It's jammed," he said.

"What shall we do?" asked another Padawan.

"We have to get that blast door closed," answered Nyalo, having finally regained his footing. "Otherwise the Sith will overwhelm us in here."

The Padawans all nodded their heads and silently set about the various tasks that still needed to be completed. Nyalo checked his wound briefly then headed back towards the shuttle and Master Vandar. Before he could get to the ramp, he felt a disturbance in the Force. He turned around to witness three Dark Jedi coming down the West Corridor towards the hangar bay. Their lightsabers were drawn and activated and they looked ready for a confrontation. The Padawan who were guarding the entranceway activated their lightsabers and stood their ground, awaiting the fight that was about to begin. Nyalo himself drew his lightsaber and waited guard by the ramp of the shuttle. Most of the Padawans ganged-up on one of the Dark Jedi and kept him at bay while the other two Dark Jedi engaged single opponents. Nyalo couldn't move and just stood there as one of the Dark Jedi struck down the Padawan he was facing and moved forward to confront Nyalo. Nyalo's lightsaber roared to life and he stepped from the ramp to face the Dark Jedi. Looking beyond the Dark Jedi, he noticed Sith Troopers gathering and waiting to come down the corridor to swarm the hangar. Looking to one side, he noticed that a few other Padawans were feverishly working on the control panel to the West Corridor blast door to no avail. The Dark Jedi forcefully made Nyalo take notice of him and the two of them began a feverish, if almost clumsy, duel. Nyalo was not very well practiced with his lightsaber and was doing little more than wildly swinging it about to keep the Dark Jedi at bay. Sadly, the Dark Jedi quickly figured this out, retracted one of the lightsaber blades in his dual-ended lightsaber, and used the Force to yank Nyalo towards him. Nyalo had no time to react and the Dark Jedi had his hand around the Twi'lek's throat before he knew it. "Pathetic," said the Dark Jedi as he looked straight into Nyalo's eyes. Then he ran his lightsaber blade through Nyalo's chest and used a Force Push to hurl him back towards the entrance to the West Corridor. With a cruel smile he turned his attention to the lowered ramp. "Simply pathetic."

Nyalo felt a searing burn coming from his chest as he lay on the floor of the hangar bay. It was a pain like nothing he had ever experienced before. Looking to one side he saw the Padawans who were working on the panel abandon it to help fend off the other Dark Jedi, both of whom were still very much alive. "Get the blast door closed," he said in an inaudible gasp. He had tried to shout but it had only come out a whisper. The Dark Jedi who had run him through was calmly walking up the ramp and calling out Vandar. Then Nyalo heard the echoes of blaster fire from down the Corridor and realized that the Sith Troopers had begun to fire into the hangar bay to aid the Dark Jedi. A couple of the Padawans broke off from the Dark Jedi to do something, anything, about the troopers. None of them were trying to get the door closed and keep the Sith out and away from Vandar. Nyalo made an attempt to get up, but his legs would not move. Silently, he closed his eyes, reached out with the Force, grabbed the Dark Jedi who was calling out for Vandar, and yanked him down the ramp way. The Dark Jedi was far from amused.

"Not dead yet?" he taunted the injured Twi'lek as he once again activated his lightsaber. "We'll have to remedy that."

Then both of them heard it. The engines of the Shuttle fired to life. "Hurry!" ordered one of the other Padawans over the intercom. "Get aboard the shuttle! We must leave!"

"That shuttle's not going anywhere," sneered the Dark Jedi as he turned his back on the Twi'lek and headed back towards the shuttle.

"NO!" Nyalo managed as he used the Force to pull the Dark Jedi back again as, at the same time, he used the Force to push himself up to a standing position. The two of them collided and collapsed to the ground in a heap. The Dark Jedi rolled with Nyalo until he was on top and then began strangling the almost helpless Padawan. In a desperate move, Nyalo reached out with the Force for his fallen lightsaber. It leapt into his hand and he put the end of the lightsaber handle under the throat of the Dark Jedi just a split second before it activated. The Dark Jedi looked genuinely surprised and let out a low gurgle before collapsing dead on top of him. Nyalo dropped his deactivated lightsaber and looked at the open entrance to the West Corridor. The other two Dark Jedi were dead and most of the Padawans were retreating back towards the shuttle, though a few were still trying to hold back the tide of Sith Troopers that were now almost freely approaching the hangar bay.

Nyalo rolled the dead Jedi off of him and lay on his back staring at the ceiling as a few Padawan, some wounded and some not, boarded the shuttle. "Just a minute," he said breathlessly. "I just need a minute to rest."

**To be continued...**


	5. Flight of Fancy

**Flight of Fancy**

**Name:** Tilack Zuvvar  
**Species:** Human  
**Sex:** Male  
**Age:** 25  
**Jedi:** Guardian  
**Rank:** Padawan  
**Lightsaber Style:** One Weapon, Long Blade  
**Lightsaber Color:** Purple

Tilack Zuvvar was out on the plains meditating in the Ancient Grove. Here, with no other people about to disturb him, he felt at peace. He felt a low rumble underneath and the birds took to the skies. Slowly opening his eyes to look about he saw the laser fire rain down on the Enclave. In an instant, he was on his feet and racing for the Enclave. A horned Kath hound ran at him in a charge. Tilack would not alter his path. And when it got within range, he vaulted up onto its back, did a forward flip to the ground, and kept running for the Enclave. When he was still about a hundred yards off, he noticed three Sith troopers drop down from a low-flying transport. Tilack activated his lightsaber in preparation for a fight, but by the time he got closer he heard the sound of a lightsaber cutting through the air and striking something solid. He vaulted up over the ridge with a flip and landed in the courtyard right in front of Master Zhar and Padawans Belaya, Jegialm Occul, and Keelie Brandor. Tilack noticed that Zhar looked as though his sudden appearance gave him hope.

"What is going on?" Tilack asked. "Who's attacking us?"

"The Sith have come to Dantooine," responded Zhar.

"What can we do about it?" asked Keelie.

"I have already sent Padawans Bolook and Beledok Garen to the main entrance to help Deesra," said Zhar. "They have instructions to get anyone they can to help at the main entrance. I've also sent Padawan Geviar Slyvin to find Master Vrook and Master Dorak."

"But what can we do?" asked Tilack.

Zhar let out a defeated sigh before continuing. "We have to abandon the Enclave. It is lost to the Sith. They won't bother the farmers if we're gone."

"Just like Taris?" asked Keelie. Zhar just held up his hand.

"We need to keep our heads," stated Zhar plainly.

"I agree," said Tilack.

"Tilack," said Zhar. "See what you can do to help those at the front entrance. Keelie, you stay here and guard the escape of those who come through here."

"But I can fight," retorted Keelie.

"No," said Zhar. "I need you to be mindful and guard the escape of those who come through here. It is of the utmost importance."

"Yes, Master Zhar," said Keelie. "It was wrong to question you."

Zhar smiled before turning to Belaya and Jegialm. "Come," he said to them. "We still have to find Master Vandar."

Jegialm looked at Keelie and Tilack. Then he drew his lightsaber and activated it. "May the Force be with you, always," he said to them. Tilack and Keelie looked at one another and then activated their lightsabers as well. Silently the three of them touched their lightsaber blades to one another and then moved off. Tilack walked quickly to get away and wouldn't turn back around to look at the others as they left because he felt such emotions of sorrow and loss welling up inside of him. Once he was sure he was out of sight, Tilack took a few shuddered breaths to calm himself and silently recited the code of the Jedi. His calm slowly returned and his focus reasserted itself. It was at that moment that he finally noticed that because he had walked away rather than let the others see him almost break down, he had put himself almost across the courtyard in the wrong direction. Therefore, he decided to continue going in this direction and take the long way around. When he got to the area where the hangar bay was he noticed a few Sith troopers preparing to scale down the side of the wall to get at the entranceway.

"Can't allow that," said Tilack. With great caution, he quietly approached the Sith troopers. Once he was within striking distance, he made a Force Jump as he activated his lightsaber. The first trooper was cut down before he knew what hit him. The other troopers quickly abandoned their current task to deal with the Padawan. However, before they could do anything, Tilack struck them both down. After putting away his lightsaber, he attached one of the climbing rigs to his belt and lowered himself down to the opening of the hangar bay. Looking inside, he saw Master Vandar seated at the main controls and fellow Padawan Nyalo Rulan tending to the panel just next to him. Nyalo was the first to notice him and the two of them just stared at one another for a few long seconds. Finally, Nyalo tapped Vandar on the shoulder. Vandar looked to Nyalo and Nyalo pointed out the window. Cautiously, Vandar turned his head to look out the window and was met with Tilack's gaze. Tilack smiled as a puzzled look crossed Vandar's face. Tilack made a gesture to signal that he was heading up towards the roof of the Enclave and Vandar nodded his head in understanding. Then, without saying a word, Tilack climbed back up the rope and was gone from Vandar and Nyalo's sight. As he got to the top spire of the Enclave, Tilack noticed that troop transports were beginning to descend near the front of the Enclave where he was supposed to meet up with Beledok and Bolook. Quietly, he crouched down and waited so as to keep his presence as unnoticed as possible. With calculating eyes he surveyed all of the transports until he found one that kept his attention. Standing slowly, he waited until the transport was about level with his position and then leapt for one of its wings. The transport noticed his action and tried to evade him, but to no avail. Tilack landed on the wing and hung on tight. The transport began to rock about trying to dislodge the unwelcome Padawan, but Tilack held fast. After a few seconds, he began to scrape his way towards the main body of the transport. Once he was close enough, he let go of the surface of the wing with one hand so as to grab his lightsaber and activate it. After taking a deep breath, he plunged the blade through the hull of the transport. Though he wasn't entirely sure, he thought that he had come into contact with something on the inside. Pulling the blade out, he prepared for another stab when the transport stopped rocking and the sound of the doors opening was heard. Holding off on his action, Tilack waited to see what was going to come at him. To his dismay, he came face-to-face with a Dark Jedi who was preparing to get up on the roof with him. After a single stunned moment, Tilack regained enough of his senses to quickly stab the Dark Jedi through the face with his lightsaber. The Dark Jedi had a surprised look in his eyes as he fell dead from the transport to the ground below. Tilack let out a sigh of relief and moved to stand and go back out on the wing. As he found his balance, another Dark Jedi climbed up onto the opposite wing to face him. As soon as they locked eyes they both attempted a Force Push to try and shove each other off their respective wing, but to no avail. Their action served only to cancel the other's out. The Dark Jedi was not amused and drew his long saber staff. Tilack took up a battle posture and waited for the Dark Jedi to make a move. The Dark Jedi made a Force Jump towards him and Tilack was only partially able to block the strike. The tip of one of the Dark Jedi's lightsaber blades struck him on the shoulder. Tilack winced in pain and shoved the Dark Jedi back before making a strike of his own, which was easily blocked. The sizing up of their opponent completed, they began a duel. Moments later, another Dark Jedi climbed out onto the opposite wing to enter the fray. He activated his lightsaber and vaulted over the top of the both of them to land on the opposite side of Tilack. Tilack noticed this and backed away from them both to the very edge of the wing while swinging his lightsaber to try and keep them both at bay. Both of the Dark Jedi stood their ground and paused to see what Tilack would do next. Tilack turned his face so that he was not looking at either of them directly, but rather kept them both in his peripheral vision. He knew that he had to act quickly or else he was done for. Still using his peripheral vision, he realized that the ground was close enough now that if he jumped he might survive.

"Scared of us, Jedi?" taunted one of the Dark Jedi. "You should be. We are your death!"

"I will die," said Tilack knowingly. "But it won't be today!"

With that, he lashed out at the second Dark Jedi with dizzying speed and knocked him off balance. Then he came back at the Dark Jedi who had struck him. The Dark Jedi blocked his stroke, but not as easily as the first time. Tilack retreated again to a neutral position and once more put them in his peripheral vision. The second Dark Jedi had recovered and was poised for an attack, as was the other. Tilack forced himself to remain calm. Both Dark Jedi came at him for a strike, the second one just a fraction of an instant sooner than the first. Tilack saw his chance for action and turned to face the second Dark Jedi. He made a powerful block of the Dark Jedi's attack and did a blind, down on one knee, backwards stab at the other Dark Jedi. Realizing instantly that he had stabbed the first Dark Jedi just below the abdomen, he withdrew his blade, made an upwards strike at the second Dark Jedi to knock his lightsaber away, and came back with a strike across the Dark Jedi's chest. Then he backed off once again to put them in his peripheral vision for a third time. Both of the Dark Jedi just stood there in shock over the wounds they had just received. Tilack poised himself for a return strike, but it never came. Both Dark Jedi collapsed dead a few moments later as the transport touched the ground. Tilack let out another sigh of relief, but was soon interrupted by the transport returning to the air. "Terrific," said Tilack with a huff. "This only gets better."

Quietly and carefully, Tilack made his way across the wing over to the body of the transport. In a single deft move, he climbed down from the wing to the sliding door hatch on the side of the transport. Though the door was locked from within, he made short work of it with his lightsaber. As he opened the door, he was greeted by the pilot's vibroblade in the ribs. The pain he felt was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. Though he could not actually see his face, he knew that the pilot was smiling at him. "Stupid Jedi," sneered the pilot. "That's why the Sith will be victorious."

Tilack said nothing, but rather ran the pilot through the ribs with his lightsaber. Now it was the pilot's turn to gasp. "And you Sith talk too much," replied Tilack with a belabored breath. A moment later, the pilot collapsed to the ground dead and Tilack was left alone in the transport. With a great deal of effort, he pulled the pilot's vibroblade out of his ribs and did a Force Heal to repair what damage he could. After catching his breath, Tilack got into the pilot's seat and turned back around towards the Enclave. "Time to do what damage I can."

He opened fired on another transport vessel and reduced it to a fireball within seconds. "That's got 'em!" he shouted. With that he turned his attention to another transport and began shooting at that one as well. The other transport vessels caught on quickly and wasted no time in returning fire on Tilack. Though they barely touched him at first, their aim improved quickly. Suddenly, his transport rocked about violently as his starboard engine exploded. The transport spun about and swerved away from the battle. Tilack did what he could to remain upright until he cleared the area surrounding the Enclave. Multiple warning alarms sounded as the controls stopped responding and the stabilizers gave out. Tilack let out a sigh as he looked at the rapidly approaching ground.

"Well," he said. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

**To be continued...**


	6. Betrayal Most Foul

**Betrayal Most Foul**

**Name:** Geviar Slyvin  
**Species:** Human  
**Sex:** Male  
**Age:** 18  
**Jedi:** Consular  
**Rank:** Padawan  
**Lightsaber Style:** One Weapon, Long Saber Staff  
**Lightsaber Color:** Green

Geviar Slyvin was playing a game of Pazaak with Jedi Padawan Bolook. Bolook was up about 75 credits and Geviar felt annoyance. "Remain calm, Padawan," said Bolook. "Pazaak is not something to become agitated about."

"I know," said Geviar. "Sometimes, I just can't help it."

"I have days like those myself," replied Bolook. "Come, we should take a break and go for a walk in the Courtyard to clear our minds."

"Yes," said Geviar. "Let's."

The two of them stood and headed for the Courtyard when suddenly the entire Enclave shook violently.

"Quick," shouted Bolook. "We must find Master Zhar."

The two of them ran through the halls searching for Zhar. A few minutes later, they met up with him in the East corridor. He had Padawans Belaya and Jegialm Occul running right behind him. Zhar stopped in front of them to catch his breath. "We are under attack," he said to them. "Geviar, go find Master Vrook and Master Dorak in the North Corridor and tell them to get to the West Corridor hangar bay. Bolook, go help Padawans Beledok and Deesra out by the front entrance to the Enclave. Hurry, both of you!"

"Yes, Master!" Geviar and Bolook said in unison before running off to fulfill their orders.

It proved easy enough for Geviar to find Vrook and Dorak. So easy in fact that they almost found him.

"Masters," said Geviar to them both. "Master Zhar says that we must hurry and get to the West Corridor hangar bay as quickly as possible."

"Have you seen Master Vandar?" asked Dorak.

"No, Master," said Geviar. "However, I would think that he would also try to make his way to the West Corridor hangar."

"That is a wise assumption," said Dorak. "However, we must be certain. Follow Master Vrook and I to Master Vandar's quarters. There we are sure to learn the truth as to his location."

"As you wish, Master Dorak," said Geviar nervously.

"This is no time for fear, Geviar," said Vrook in an almost condescending tone. "Nothing will happen."

"Yes, Master Vrook," a scolded Geviar said. "I just couldn't help it. Master Vandar has the quarters closest to the main body of conflict."

Dorak smiled. "You are yet young," he said. "Control over one's emotions takes time that you have not yet experienced. Do not feel bad, but do reflect upon this moment so that you may learn from it."

"I will, Master Dorak," said Geviar, feeling a little bit better as they set off towards Vandar's quarters.

"I honestly do not know why you coddle the Padawans the way that you do," said Vrook to Dorak. "By doing so you don't allow them to learn and experience for themselves."

Geviar had to emotionally bite his tongue so as to keep his thoughts in check. Dorak seemed to sense this and looked at Vrook. "I do not consider it coddling, Master Vrook," he said. "I consider it my sworn duty. Padawans are young and do not have the benefit of the same experience that we, as Jedi Masters, have. Do not be disheartened by Master Vrook's words, Geviar. Even the Jedi Council feels that he is the surliest of all the Jedi Masters. Pay his overly harsh criticisms no heed."

"Don't tell him that," said Vrook. "If I do not instruct him with a stern hand then he will not gain the strength of spirit that he needs to have as a Jedi. I tell you these things, Geviar, for your own good. Don't take them personally."

"I understand, Masters," Geviar said a bit despondently. "I will learn."

"Good," said Vrook. "See that you do because if you don't then you won't be of use to anyone, especially yourself."

"Your words have brought me wisdom, Master Vrook," said Geviar.

Little more was said after that as the three of them cautiously made their way to Vandar's quarters. When they saw that Vandar was not there they looked at one another.

"It would seem as I said," said Geviar.

"It would indeed," said Dorak.

Suddenly, about a dozen Sith troopers came into view with vibroblades drawn and came straight at the three Jedi. Dorak and Vrook wasted no time in drawing their lightsabers, while Geviar took a step back. "Fear not, Geviar," said Dorak. "I will see no harm come to you. Join us."

Geviar felt himself frozen with fear, and then it happened. A thought crossed his mind about how he might get to live through today. Carefully, he drew his saber staff and activated both of its blades.

"It's about time you decided to help out," said Vrook with a slight backwards glance.

"Yes," said Geviar as Vrook returned his full attention to the Sith troopers. "It is."

With that, Geviar spun his lightsaber about and beheaded Vrook with a single swing. Dorak was taken by surprise and actually dropped his guard to consider Geviar. The troopers then wasted no time stabbing Dorak through the chest and pinning him to the wall with their vibroblades. "I can't believe you did that," Dorak gasped. Geviar said nothing, but just gave him a slight shrug.

"My apologies, Master Dorak," he said matter-of-factly. "However, I want to live beyond today. If joining the Sith is how I will do that, then so be it."

"You will gain nothing with the Sith, Geviar," Dorak said, his breath getting more and more faint. "Your betrayal has sealed your fate. I am sorry for you."

Geviar gritted his teeth at Dorak's curse and an anger that he had never known before overtook him. Taking up Dorak's fallen lightsaber, he activated it and beheaded the Jedi Master. Then he turned to the remaining Sith Troopers. "You never saw this," he said to them all. "You never even encountered us."

"We never saw this," all the troopers said as one. "We never encountered you."

"What you're looking for is in the West Corridor."

"What we're looking for is in the West Corridor."

"Now go," he ordered them. With that all of the troopers turned around and headed off towards the West Corridor. Geviar watched them until the last one of them was gone. "I could get used to this."

Just as he was about to leave, Geviar had another thought. With a smile he picked up the heads of the two fallen Jedi Masters, attached them to his belt, and then headed away from the West Corridor towards the main entrance. By using the Force, he managed to find his way there without needing to draw his saber staff. When at last he was near the entrance, he spotted Jedi historian Deesra.

"How are things going here?" he inquired.

"We're at a standoff," announced Deesra. "Why are you here?"

"Master Dorak bid me come to the entrance to see if I could be of any help to you," he lied.

"Thank you, Master Dorak," said Deesra relieved. "And thank you as well."

"I need and desire no thanks," Geviar said with a smile as he drew his saber staff and activated one of its blades.

A few moments later, a Sith shuttle touched down and Darth Malak himself emerged.

"We must hold the entrance!" shouted Deesra as both he and Geviar saw Beledok Garen charge the Dark Lord and get cut down by a Force Storm.

"Yes," said Geviar as he ran Deesra through from behind with his saber staff. "We must hold."

Deesra collapsed in a heap and looked up at Geviar. "Why?" he asked with his final breath.

"Because I made my choice," Geviar said. Then he turned his head and noticed that Darth Malak was coming his way. When Malak got closer and saw Deesra's body lying at Geviar's feet, Geviar looked directly at the Dark Lord and shuddered for a brief instant. Malak raised his hand to deal with the Padawan, when Geviar put up his own hand to motion for Malak to wait.

"I live only to serve you, Lord Malak," he said. Then he reached behind him for the two heads tied to the back of his belt. As he brought them into view, Malak noticed that it was the heads of Jedi Masters Dorak and Vrook. "I am yours to command, Master." Then Geviar knelt down and bowed his head.

"Good," he said to the traitorous Padawan. "Now, where is Master Vandar?"

"In the West Corridor hangar bay, my Master," replied Geviar. Almost instantly, Malak and three Dark Jedi moved off to go in search of Vandar while Geviar was left behind with the troopers.

* * *

Geviar could see Malak return alone, holding his hand to his jawpiece, just as Vandar's shuttle took off from the West Corridor hangar. Malak growled his unhappiness and considered the betraying Padawan.

"Go to my shuttle, my new Apprentice," he ordered. "Soon I shall complete your training."

Geviar smiled as he rose from his knees and headed for Malak's shuttle. As he walked, he felt the energy of the Dark Side course into his very being. Malak was laughing.

**To be continued...**


End file.
